Neddie love
by sharingstories2
Summary: Nina and Eddie get together
1. Chapter 1

Nina ran out of Fabians room crying. She ran into her room before running out again because she found amber and Alfie making out on the bed. She ran outside into something warm and soft -Eddie. He held her crying form before smiling "I'm not the only dumped then?" Nina shook her head as Eddie became confused. Finally Nina explained "your the dumped I'm the cheated." "Hold on" he said "goody to shoes Fabian cheated!?" He exclaimed. Nina nodded "who would cheat perfection?" Nina smiled nobody had ever called her perfection before. Eddie felt his heart speed up as she smiled. He couldn't control himself he went for it. He leant in. Their lips touched and it felt like heaven. Who knew heaven only lasted a second as nina tore away and ran back to the house. Breakfast that morning was an awkward affair as nina avoided Fabian and Eddie and Eddie avoided nina and Patricia. This didn't go unnoticed as Jerome stood up and asked outright what was going on. The response shocked everyone as joy spoke up "oh nothing nina just found me and fabes making out" nina ran out the room, closely followed by Eddie. Patricia stood up and poured a jug of water over joy. Amber started screeching about fabina and the others looked either scared or bemused.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody had seen nina through out school that day. Nobody saw her at Anubis either so they sent out a search party.

Eddie had completed his search when he heard a crying sound. He walked around the tree to find nina with tears pouring down her face. He went to hug her but she stopped him. Getting up she dusted herself off "sorry Eddie I meant to come into school, I just couldn't face them" Eddie smiled knowingly. She hugged him then started to walk back. He grabbed her hand "we don't have to go back you know" she looked at him. 'Won't the of sent the search party?" Eddie took out his phone " not if I text dad" she looked at his phone and then leant against a tree.

They started talking and all to soon Fabian was brought up "so what you gonna do about fabian?" Eddie asked, casually. Nina pondered his statement before answering "I'm gonna forgive him I mean what he did was wrong. I know though he's still in love with me just like I am him and I also know joy played a major role in the kissing session. But he is my best friend and I wouldn't trade him for anything. He was my first ever friend here I guess u have to give him some credit since he's been good. I'll never forget what he did but I can't simply hate him." Eddie looked up "you sound like Patricia" he stated "I know I could never hate her but she broke my heart I'll continue to love her but I know she wants me to let go" they sat in silence. Sweet silence which left them to ponder over their thoughts. Finally Eddie spoke "I like you nina I know I shouldn't but I do" nina sat still "I like you to" she whispered. Eddie felt his heart race"you do?" He questioned, she nodded. Suddenly she got up "Edison sweet I like you a lot, there I said it!" Eddie laughed then proceeded to hug her. She hugged him back. Eddie kissed the top of her head "well then nina Martin will you be my girlfriend?" Nodding she broke apart from him. "Forever and always" she promised. He repeated it and they grabbed each others hands before setting off. Off to the house. Off to Amber's squeals of delight. Off to tell their ex's they forgive them but most of all off with each other. After all the best kind of love is the one that sneaks up on you. The love that makes you feel special. The love that only two people can have.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that the house of Anubis was shocked when Nina and Eddie walked in hand in hand was a understatement. Patricia dropped the glass she was holding and it smashed onto the chair Fabian was sitting a moment before. He had fallen of in shock. Jerome was laughing and Alfie was trying to figure out what was going on. Amber stood up and walked over "like what's going on?." Eddie winked at Nina and Nina nodded in approval then before anyone could stop them they were kissing. When they broke apart the whole room was stunned to silence and mara had walked done and evaluation of the room. Realised the probability of food being fling then all out again. Suddenly Patricia spoke up " nina I thought you were my friend." Nina's eyes watered "I am but you broke up with him-" "You're menna wait more than a day to kiss my ex nina!." Eddie's arm tightened around Nina's waist. "I kissed her she didn't kiss me back till I kissed her again trish if you wanna blame anyone blame me!." The room went quiet before Fabian spoke "where you cheating nina?" "Even if I was you wouldn't be able to say anything" she retorted, glaring at Joy. Nether the less she contined "but to answer your question no it happened when he found me after school." Nobody said anything for a while. Finally Amber found her voice and squealed. "Awe now I have to get a neddie scrap-book!" Fabian and Patricia glared at her venomously but sensed it best to keep quite. The rest of the night was spent with amber taking pictures of the new couple in whatever the were doing. Wether it be kissing,touching,hugging,cuddling or just smiling at eachother. Usually it annoyed them but amber knew they were too wrapped up in there own word to care that much at all. That night was the night nina realised she didn't need a nerd to complete her and realised maybe going a way you never thought you would is good. That night Eddie realised that all goody to shoes were bad. That night Anubis house lost the bet of Nina and Fabian being together forever. That night magic happened.


End file.
